Surprise, surprise
by randomosity4arty
Summary: It's Thalia's birthday, and Annabeth threw a party. The gods all come and give her gifts but where is Zeus? And what's with Poseidon and Hades mysterious gift? And is Apollo's gift the best? Please read. Better than it sounds.


**Hey! I decided to do a one shot where, it's Thalia's birthday. The ending is surprising. Zeus bashing, and a little bit of Thalico and Percabeth. Sorry, if any character is Ooc**

* * *

It was almost the end of summer and since Thalia quit the hunt (she didn't want her friends to die, while she lived on,) it was her birthday. Annabeth decided she needed a party. And thanks to Dionysus, who claimed it was his present to "Tina", the party had music, snacks, and drinks. On the beach of Camp-Half Blood, Annabeth and the Hephaestus cabin designed and built a stage and other stuff. The whole camp was invited, and people were playing in the water, or the sand. Everything was perfect, except for Thalia's expression...sad. Nico walked over to Thalia.

"What's wrong? Don't like the party?"

"Oh,no. The party's wonderful, you can obviously tell it's Annabeth's work. It's just, don't you think Zeus would remember his own daughter's birthday . Poseidon came for Percy's, and Hades came for yours. But it's okay, he probably doesn't care, then added, "I love this song, come di Angelo, I 'm not going to let my over dramatic lightning obsessed father, get in the way."

Nico wasn't convinced, but let Thalia drag him to where the rest of the gang was.

* * *

"Time for presents," said Annabeth

"I want to go first, I want to go first!" Percy said jumping up and down. Thalia rolled her eyes. Percy gave her a blue bag. Inside was a t-shirt that had 2 stick figures, with one holding the other's back. But Percy demigod-ified It said "I got your back in a fight."

"Thanks Kelp head."

Next Annnabeth pulled out a box. "It's a bracelet that turns into a dagger"

"Thanks Annie, I love it."

Rachel gave her 2 paintings, on of her pine, and another of Nico, Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia.

"Thanks."

Last was Nico who whipped out, from gods knows where, a bouquet of different flowers. Thalia instantly blushed, as did Nico.

"From Persephone's garden."

"Thanks"

"Oh and here," he said, handing her two Green Day albums. 21st Century Breakdown and American Idiot.

"Thank you so much Nico! These were the two I didn't have."

Thalia was then very surprised when Sunny, a 6 year old daughter of Apollo came up to her and gave her a hand drawn card.

"Happy Birthday 'Lia." Only Sunny could call Thalia that.

Suddenly, Iris flashed in. "Hi Thalia, here's a satchel with skittles inside."

The satchel said R.O.F.L, but instead of _Rainbow Organic Food & Lifestyle, _it said _Rolling on the floor laughing._

"Ummm, thanks Iris." With that Iris flashed out.

Next Artemis and Athena came.

"Hello Thalia," Artemis didn't resent Thalia because she didn't quit the hunt of a boy, "This is a sculpture of a deer, I thought you might like it."

"Thanks Artie."

Artemis half-heartedly glared. Athena came up to Thalia and gave her a sculpture of an owl. Then walked over to where Percy and Annabeth were and said

"You better watch out sea-spawn," and flashed out. Artemis also, then Aphrodite and Hephaestus popped in.

"Thalia! Happy Birthday darling, here are some new outfits," seeing Thalia's face she quickly added, "they're your style, just see."

Thalia opened the bag and sure enough the clothes were her style. Then Hephaestus presented her with a what he called "monster-proof cellphone"

They left and Hestia flashed in, and gave Thalia a scrapbook. "for your camp memories, they are the best things."

"Thank you Aunt Hestia," Thalia said while giving her a hug. Hestia seemed surprised but happy nonetheless. Thalia was very surprised when Ares came gave her a spear, then walked up to Clarisse, and told her, "Kid, I really care, just hard to show." Clarisse was to shocked to answer.

Demeter came in, handed Thalia a bag of Cheerios and left.

"well then," Percy said.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered

"But your seaweed brain" He replied.

"Oh like gag me a spoon," Nico said in a girly voice

"Agreed," Thalia said laughing.

Then Hades and Poseidon came, saying that their gift would arrive later.

Apollo and Hermes came, Hermes gave Thalia super fast combat boots. Apollo said "You're gift will be here in a moment." Then three dudes appeared, and Thalia and Nico's jaws dropped. Percy being a kelp face said, "You guys look familiar, wait, your faces are plastered over Thalia's cabin." Thalia's face went red.

"Ummm, I'm Billie Joe, you know*", Thalia started screaming like a fangirl.

"OH MY GODS! IT'S GREEN DAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH APOLLO!"

"You guys are demigods?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yup, sons of Apollo, you know." Billie Joe answered.

Green Day then asked Thalia and Nico to come sing with them on the stage. Needless to say, they said yes. Thalia picked a song, Homecoming, but just parts of it.

"This song's for Thalia! Happy birthday!"

They started singing.

_"My heart is beating from me_  
_I am standing all alone_  
_Please call me only if you are coming home_  
_Waste another year flies by_  
_Waste a night or two_  
_You taught me how to live" _Billie sang

_"Well, nobody cares_  
_Well, nobody cares_  
_Does anyone care if nobody cares?_  
_Well, nobody cares_  
_Well, nobody cares_  
_Does anyone care if nobody cares?" _Thalia sang

_"Somebody get me out of here_  
_Anybody get me out of here_  
_Somebody get me out of here_  
_Get me the heck right out of here"_ Nico sang

"_I fell asleep while watching Spike TV_  
_After 10 cups of coffee and you're still not here_  
_Dreaming of a song but something went wrong_  
_And you can't tell anyone 'cuz no one's here_  
_Left me here alone and I should've stayed home_  
_After 10 cups of coffee, I'm thinking_

_(Where'd you go?)_  
_Nobody likes you_  
_Everyone left you_  
_(Where'd you go?)_  
_They're all out without you_  
_Havin' fun_

_(Where'd you go?)_  
_Everyone left you_  
_Nobody likes you_  
_(Where'd you go?)_  
_They're all out without you_  
_Havin' fun_  
_(Where'd you go, go, go ,go)"_ Thalia and Nico sang

The members of Green Day, had to admit that Thalia and Nico were really good singers.

_'Here they come marching down the street_  
_Like a desperation murmur of a heart beat_  
_Coming back from the edge of town_  
_Underneath their feets_

_There time has come and it's going nowhere_  
_Nobody ever said that life was fair now_  
_Go-carts and guns are treasures they will bear_  
_In the summer heat_

_The world is spinning round and round out of control again_  
_The 7-11 to the fear of breaking down_  
_So send my love a letter bomb and visit me in hell_  
_We're the ones going_

_Home_  
_We're coming home again_  
_Home_  
_We're coming home again" _They all finished.

And they went to the next song which only Green Day sung.

"This is for Thalia, again, you know."

_Little girl, little girl_  
_Why are you crying?_  
_Inside your restless soul_  
_Your heart is dying_

_Little one, little one_  
_Your soul is purging_  
_Of love and razor blades_  
_Your blood is surging_

_Runaway_  
_From the river to the street_  
_And find yourself with your face in the gutter_  
_You're a stray for the salvation army_  
_There is no place like home_  
_When you got no place to go_

_Little girl, little girl_  
_Your life is calling_  
_The charlatans and saints_  
_Of your abandon_

_Little one, little one_  
_The sky is falling_  
_Your lifeboat of deception_  
_Is now sailing_

_In the wake all the way_  
_No rhyme or reason_  
_Your bloodshot eyes_  
_Will show your heart of treason_

_Little girl, little girl_  
_You dirty liar_  
_You're just a junkie_  
_Preaching to the choir_

_Runaway_  
_From the river to the street_  
_And find yourself with your face in the gutter_  
_You're a stray for the salvation army_  
_There is no place like home_  
_When you got no place to go_

_The traces of blood_  
_Always follow you home_  
_Like the mascara tears_  
_From your getaway_  
_(Gloria!)_  
_You're walking with blisters_  
_And running with shears_  
_So unholy_  
_Sister of grace_

_Runaway_  
_From the river to the street_  
_And Find yourself with your face in the gutter_  
_You're a stray from the salvation army_  
_There is no place like home_

After a few more of Thalia's **(A/N: mine too)**, favorite songs, like Boulevard of Broken Dreams, and 21st Century breaks down, and Holiday, Green Day, Apollo, and Hermes left.

* * *

It was almost the end of dinner when a sign appeared over Thalia's head. A trident, with a faint outline of a helmet. Gasps and whispers were heard.

"Isn't she already claimed?"

"Poseidon and Hades?"

And Annabeth gasped,"Their gifts."

Suddenly a flash of light appeared and the big three were standing there.

"You dare claim my calmed child?!" That was Zeus

"_You _didn't care!" Poseidon

"Yes, you even forgot her birthday!" Hades

The campers were watching them like a tennis match

"What?"

"Yeah," said Nico and Percy, "you did, even Hera didn't, she sent her cow poop, but at least she remembered!"

"There's nothing you can do father, it's an ancient law." Athena said popping in, for once siding with her uncles, rather her father.

"She is is right," Chiron stated, "the ancient laws say that if a demigod is 'abandoned' and openly states it, any god has the right to claim him or her, if they are at the age of 16."

"Yeah Zeus, can't argue with ancient laws." Poseidon said childishly

The camp laughed

"Thalia Grace, you know are the adopted daughter of Poseidon and honorary daughter of Hades." Chiron said.

Zeus flashed out with a 'humph'.

"This really is the best birthday present ever." Thalia said.

"Even more than us?" Billie Joe said popping in from who knows where.

"That's a hard question, but I going to have to say yes, it's better than you."

"Crap" He said

The gang, Poseidon, and Hades all went to the beach, for the rest of the day. Chiron didn't even object.

* * *

**How was that? Tell me in a review. **

***If you have seen any Billie Joe Armstrong interview, you will know he says "You know" ****a lot. So I emphasized it.**

**Oh and I love Green Day's music!**

**Please review!**


End file.
